Against our worlds
by Ohsweeeet
Summary: I was unexplainable. I was somehow immortal. And yet, I captivated the hearts of two beautiful creatures; a vampire and a werewolf. I created a sudden new world for them & there was no way to stop myself. -after eclipse. w. emmett & jacob & own character-
1. PROLOGUE

**Against our worlds**

**...**

Here's the **weight** of the _world_  
on my shoulders, because I **found** a  
way to _steal the sun_ from the sky.  
Long live the day I **decided** to fly.

**...**

When it's us **against** the world; what do we do?

Do we fight?

Do we _run_?

Neither.

We are torn.

We are apart.

Two hearts, fighting only to be closer together.

But we are destined to _fall_.

And **only** until then--we are **together**.

* * *

**Prologue **

_Bullseye_

_**...**  
_

I asked them; how they came to be _themselves_. As if they could tell me at _all_ how their **life** was found and given to them. It was like asking why did we have _air_ or water; but I stood there, in front of them both, so serious.

It seemed as if they were choked up. They weren't able to explain. In depth, it was easy to explain--one was born with it the other was _changed__** for it. **_Their eyes were sparkling at the very thought of their transformation into boys into **men**. I couldn't help but feel my own body want _that_. I wanted to know why I was a women. I wanted to know why I now lived with this.

And than he stopped. I stopped with him, expecting words of wisdom; maybe another _lecture_.

"My great grandfather had once had this theory--how the land of Washington was made to be magical. That spirits flew around seperate regions, looking for a body they can rest in. They choose _us_ to be mortal again; even if for a little while. Maybe, a spirit came to us and maybe thats why were mon--."

He stopped himself. He knew what he wanted to say. But I could tell he couldn't bring himself to say the very word. They were much better than _that_. They were much better than the **monsters** others had made them to be.

I wanted to grab their hands at that point, and tell them they were far from monsters.

But my own reality stopped me from saying it.

Because I wasn't far off from a_ monster _myself.


	2. ONE: Untouched

**:)**

**a heads up; this story will very from character to character. i hope you all like it. its my first story away from Edward & Bella & its my second twilight story. **

**i own squat but the plot.  
**

**

* * *

...**

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
_Untouched._  
[_Analisse Faith Ambros Point of view._]

**...**

I remember thinking that this moment right here; would be the best moment of my life. I remember seeing Peter Holmes for the first time in La Push Highschool and thinking--yes, he is the one. But as my fingertips grazed against the warm skin of his back, my conscience began to spill back in. My thoughts began to pour out my mouth like a waterfall.

"What if someone see's us?" I said, my voice rough as I disconnected them from his lips.

"It was never a problem before."

His voice was equally gruff, if anything--maybe worse. There was an edge in his voice, but I was unsure whether to point it out or hold my tongue. His lips took my mouth before they would open of any doubt wanting to be spoken. Peter was smart today. And there I lay, feeling very dumb at the moment. I tried to find a better profound word for dumb, something that would ease the pain of my first time. But none came into the surface of my brain. I was a clear slate as soon as his hands slipped into my shirt.

I didn't have a chance to catch my breath my black shirt fell to the grounds of the rain forest that resided by La Push. I stared at it as he paid attention to my neck. It seemed to get farther and farther; as if it were fate not to pick it up and run to protect my innocence. But if Peter was the one, everything would be okay in the end.

I didn't look down at him. I could see him in my brain as I closed my eyes. Dark brown hair and dark eyes. I could imagine him holding me against his toned body. I could imagine every girl envy me as I went back to school the next day, his arm around my waist.

I sucked in a breath; unable to comprehend the next day. It didn't seem irrelevant to this moment.

"I think I hear something," I said in a rushed tone. The sound of twigs crunching was faint, but seemed to get louder by the second. Peter held me down to the blanket we laid out and shook his head. He placed his finger on my lips, his dark brown eyes flashing a bit of annoyance. He shushed me as he began to carry on with my body. The more and more carried on, the more I wasn't sure if this was it.

Mentally I cursed myself. The thoughts, racing in my head, didn't want to stop. If it were easy to pin point one thought, maybe I would be able to speak properly. Maybe I could muffle a sentence that made sense. A sentence that had confidence and courage. But the more I was willing to speak, but couldn't, the more I realized that this moment seemed to be involuntary. I lay still, giving up my body to someone that had no idea I took no part in this. But I'm not so sure he cared.

"Peter--I don't think I can get through this," I said finally.

"Analisse, _please._"

He was begging now. I didn't know what to say.

"Peter, seriously...I'm not ready."

He hold me down with more grip now, more force than ever before. I could feel my eyes tear up as I choked on the words that couldn't come out.

"Peter **stop.**"

"We've waited for three months," he said, now unbuttoning my pants, "How much time do you need to be ready?"

"More than a couple of seconds," I said, noticing how easily he was to slip my jeans off. I closed my eyes at the sight of my bare legs being touched by his hand.

"Peter," I seemed to have screamed the time. I didn't notice. I couldn't hear myself.

"_Stop!_ Please!"

He was getting closer now. Inches away from changing me forever. The sound of forever didn't sound so good when I lived seventeen years incomplete. I couldn't bare the thought of being changed forever, when I wasn't even complete. This would not complete me.

"I'm not ready!" I screamed out the words like venom. I tried to break my hands loose of his grip, and tried to move my head away from his lips as he tried to kiss me. He grunted as I scratched my nails into his skin.

"Stop it Ana!" He groaned, holding me down to a point where trying to move looked impossible, "Don't waste my time."

I felt a hot teardrop fall over my cheek. The cold in the air began to lower, bringing in the chill of the breeze. I shivered, both by his touch and the wind. Suddenly, the more I tried to fight him, the more the tears began to flow. The word impossible showed up in my vocabulary more than ever. Along with sex, love, and betrayal. His lowered his head down to my neck, trying to calm me down with his sensual touch.

"Please get off," I felt my voice quiver, "Get off! Stop!"

I tried to have the strength to hit him, to crawl away from his grip. Anything that would keep me--Analisse Faith Ambros--a virgin.

His hand raised as I bit down on his shoulder. My right hand was free for a second, but it stopped in a second. I felt a hard strike against my cheek. It stung down to my cheek to my bottom lip. The back of my head began to throb as it head something sharp behind me. It hurt to much to move to examine anything. My breaths became jagged, giving me more reason to believe that my life was now in the hand of Peter Holmes.

"Fuck, what did I do?"

His voice was fading. The more my heart began to beat heavily in my ears, the more everything was blocked out. My voice, his voice, and my vision. It all went **black**.


	3. TWO: Beyond Reality

:)

**i own squat but the plot**.

**

* * *

...**

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
_Beyond Reality_  
[Jacob Black's point of view.]

**...**

"Hey man, did you hear?"

I rolled out from under my car and removed my goggles from my eyes. I refrained from an eyeroll towards Seth Clearwater and shook my head. I rubbed my eyes, tired of his voice constantly in my ear.

"No, what?" I asked.

A hint of sparkle fell over his eyes as he leaned against the car seat and stuck his head out. His sandy colored hair fell over his dark brown eyes as he built up suspense. I sat up and leaned against the side of my car, now interested in his topic.

"Peter is gonna get_ some_ tonight."

It took a while for the words to process in my mind. Peter Holmes; jock of La Push Highschool, boyfriend to Analisse Ambros. It triggered something in my mind, something different.

"With Analisse?" I asked, now with concern, "As in my neighbor Ana?"

Seth nodded, his eyes now dull with a hint of worry in them. I looked straight forward, my eyes falling over the tree's that rested outside of my garage. The light was dim outside, and had its usual foggy dark atmosphere. I tried to imagine Analisse's body under his large body. I tried to imagine the love the two had wherever they were, but I couldn't. All I felt was the pain her body might be going through. All I saw was her golden blue eyes turning that dark blue pained color. I cringed at the thought, but shook it off. It was none of my business.

"I hope their having fun," was all I could mumble.

"I heard their going to the forest for the whole," Seth tried to find the right word, "Action."

"The forest?" I felt my blood boil, "They could be crossing the line!"

"Well of course, their going to have sex--."

"No Seth," I growled, "The line seperating wolfs from vampires. **That** line."

"The Cullens would never..."

Seth let his voice fade.

"She's a virgin Seth," I tried to explain, "When your a virgin you...for girls its--its different. Theres blood involved."

"God okay!" Seth covered his ears, "I learned this in Sex Ed okay? I don't need to hear it coming from **you**."

I stood up now, smoothing my grease stained t-shirt over my torso. He stood as well, taking off his shirt--so ready to transform.

"Let's just go and make sure the line is cleared," I said, "No need to transform until we see any danger."

"And if there is?"

"We protect Analisse."

I ran a hand through my dark hair and shook it out. I felt it stop at the nape of my neck, tickling it as I moved. I smiled a little bit, knowing that I had finally settled with a hair length; I've gone from long, to short, to medium. I turned over to Seth, seeing him unbutton his shirt. I shook my head; he was so ready to fight so right to go out there and give it all his got. I admired his naivety. He reminded me so much of **me**--younger and walking in the same steps as I did.

"You don't need to get ready," I said, "We just need to make sure the line is clear and make sure no one crosses it or anything."

"Just in case," he shrugged, ignoring me, "I don't want to ruin the shirt; Leah gave it to me for my birthday. She'll be _pissed_."

I thought of his older sister and her wrath. I imagined her long running angry sentences toward Seth. I chuckled at the thought, knowing they would transform into werewolfs and fight it out then.

"Hey Jacob?"

I nodded as I closed the garage door, "Yeah?"

"I know we're supposed to make sure La Push is safe and everything but," he paused.

"Go on."

"If it were someone else, you would've let the others take it," he said, "You would've let Sam or Quil or--."

"I get it, Seth, get on to your point," I said, a bit annoyed now.

"Do you care about Ana?"

I stood still. "Of course I do."

"More than you should?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," I shook my head.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed his mouth open than close. We moved quickly over to the path to the forest, silent as usual. It was comfortable for me, and it made it more easier to sort my thoughts. No doubt, Seth had a problem with it. He was the only one in the pack that liked we had little privacy. The constant thought connection brought me over the edge; I tried to say human as much as possible to keep my thoughts to myself.

It wasn't easy at first. I was born a_ protector_. I was born to **defend** my land, and help those in need. I didn't have a chance to tell destiny; "_No I don't want to be a werewolf_." It was inevitable. It was in my blood.

"I spoke to Edward and Bella yesterday," Seth stated as we made our way into the forest.

_Bella_. I sighed. That name would always have an affect on me. She was the first one I was to protect. But she was in the hands of him, a vampire. Edward Culeen was her protector now; I was just her friend. I breathed in and shook the thoughts away. I didn't think much of her as much as I used too; and I figure its a good thing. I tried to keep it that way, knowing everything would be easier not loving her--or anyone for that matter.

"I was talking to him about...well you."

I stayed quiet, letting him go on. "You know how they say history repeats itself? I think its repeating for you."

"I don't get it."

"The history between you and Bella, I think its happening for you and Ana."

"No." I shook my head, "You're wrong."

There was an edge to my voice, but I didn't care. No, I would never let myself get that close to Analisse as I did to Bella. The pain was unbearable.

"It doesn't work that way," I spat.

"Of course not, I mean," Seth started, "It does change. Maybe you will end up with Analisse somehow, and she can be your happily ever after and--."

"**Enough**," the words came out gruff.

I stopped in my tracks. Smelling a scent unfamiliar to me.

"I'm sorry Jacob..."

"No, I'm sorry," I shook my head, "It's not you--do you smell that?"

He froze as well, sniffing the air around us. It was too dark to see; to dark to have a vision. He looked at me, his eyes hopeful. I nodded, and let out a growl as I transformed into a werewolf. The ache from the new muscles bundled up at my sides hurt slightly, but with a stretch, loud cracks filled the air. Seth followed my lead, now a werewolf as well.

_ ...Keep your thoughts light._

He nodded and waited for another command.  
_  
...Split up, look for any traces of her and I'll gaurd the line._

He nodded as well, leaving me be.

I sprinted over to the crossing line of Vampires and Werewolfs. The scent was mixed, I could tell now. A mix of that familiar vampire scent and the unfamiliar light breezy sweet scent. I felt my nose burn with the smell of vampires falling into my nose. I couldn't take being so close to the line. So close to them. I turned my head and sniffed the air behind me, the soft sweet scent was more noticeable behind me. I dug my paws into the ground and traveled along the line. In seconds, I could tell it was clear and empty.

And suddenly, somehow, a wash of that new scent fell over me. It passed me slowly, and it seemed to circle around me. I almost saw it. It swirled around in a light blue color, a hint of gold specks mixed in together. And in a blink it flew over to a different side. It fly away from me. I followed it, trying to catch up to it. I growled as it were faster than me.  
_  
...Follow something you don't normally see._  
_  
...I don't see anything, Jacob._

I tried not to think about anything that was too easy for the pack to recgonize. It was too early for them to transform and gaurd the line. I looked up beyond the tree's, noticing the moon was a faint light--almost waiting to be glowing in the night. But it wasn't time yet.

_...I see her!_  
_  
...Follow her Seth! Hurry!_

I hear a sound of footsteps running wildly toward me. I stopped, trying to pin point the direction, but it was much to fast.  
_  
...I can't keep up with a vampire._

My senses were alarmed now. She was in the hands of a vampire. I blinked, and once my eyes opened, she passed me.  
_  
...It's Emmett._

I could hear Seth's thoughts now becoming more alarm. I followed him, watching as he turned back around at me. He jumped high and landed lightly against his side of the line. Emmet Cullen stopped before me as I stayed on my side of the land. I couldn't move. I couldn't break the treaty.

_ ...He broke the treaty!_

I growled at Seth, knowing he was behind me. He couldn't think to much. He couldn't spill too much information.

I noticed Analisse's fair skin now glowing in a bit of a golden color. Her eyes shot open now, straight up at Emmet. The glow from her eyes lit up the forest; a blue hue filled the darkness. I stepped one foot on his side, now calm and easy. I held out a paw to her, nodding my head towards Analisse. But than he spoke.

"No. I'm sorry."

And then he was **gone. **


	4. THREE: Fearless

geez; this one is long :) !

**i own squat but the plot.**

**

* * *

...**

**CHAPTER THREE:**  
_Fearless_  
[Emmett McCarty Cullen's point of view.]

**...**

I slipped into the soft feathery cushion of my bed. It was unnecessary to have a bed; sleeping didn't come natural to a family like mine. It wasn't in our vampire bodies to sleep. I envied the fact that humans could sleep. So easily, all they had to do is slip into their beds and close their eyes. But I was different. I couldn't just close my eyes and sleep. I couldn't just rest like normal people. Every time I closed my eyes, I opened them to the same place, same time. My bed didn't stop time for me; it was simply just a bed. Although I didn't need it, it still was a nice sensation to lie down and pretend to sleep. It made me feel _human._

I sat up from my bed and sighed. It was useless tonight. The sensation brought **nothing.**

"Emmett dear."

My mother's voice came from outside of my room. I looked up at it and figured she'd open it anyways. I wanted to open the door and ask her for guidance. I wanted to talk to her and hear that motherly voice sooth me. But it was useless, as was my bed. She was no where near my real mother. However, Esme and Carlisle Cullen were the closest thing to parents--and I took our relationship to heart.

As I expected, she opened my door slowly. I noticed her caramel locks first, pulled up in a bun that framed her heart shaped face. It was a relief people believed I was her child. To think that I, a six foot five twenty year old, came out of her made me cringe. She was too delicate to think of me as her child. It was a nice thought though; to think that she took care of me and grew me into who I was. For a about a century, she did take care of me. She mended me to who I was; a vegetarian vampire.

"You haven't gone hunting for a while," her motherly voice slipped into my ears, showing true concern.

"I think I'm fine," I said, with a big more edge than intended, "Don't worry Esme, I'll be fine."

She made a grunting sound and crossed her arms.

"You should've gone with your brothers to go hunt,"she said, "They went more upstate--bears would've been there."

I licked my lips at the thought of fighting for a bear's blood. I could imagine wrestling to get the right spot on their neck to suck their blood out. I could imagine it coursing through my viens. I blinked, a bit frozen at the sudden sensation for blood. I gripped the side of my bed and tried to contain myself.

"Go, my son, go hunt."

She was tempting me now. I know, it was just to be safe for my health and others as well. It would go against all the years I've held onto animal blood to escape and drink a human's blood. Just the thought made my stomach quake.

"I will," I nodded, "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time."

"You just want to be alone with Carlisle." I tried to be light .

She laughed at my teasing and shook her head. She watched me as I opened my large window and lifted it open. With a deep breath, I brought my leg to the framing and pushed my body forward. Easily, I fell to the ground without much sound. I turned back to my window, noticing Esme waving. I waved back and jolted into the forest, heading for the easiest snack before I hunted for a more challenging animal. I felt pride surge into my body as I got further and further into the woods; it had gotten so much easier to resist the want for human blood.

I climbed up a tree swiftly, willing to sit on a branch and wait for a bear or maybe a deer. I didn't care for my first drink; just as long as the burning in my throat would fade, I'd be fine.

The more I waited there, the more the sensation for blood began to throb in my brain. The want the need. I gripped to the tree trunk and took a deep breath.

And there--at the spot, I smelt it. A scent that would make any vampire go **wild**. Extraordinary blood that just seemed to scream my name. A monster took over me. My senses sharpened, and suddenly, I was so aware of everything around me. The way the tree's smelt, the way the air felt flowing through my hair, the way things looked even a miles away.

I grabbed the tree trunk and flung it to the darkness of the forest and jumped off the tree along the process. I ran faster than the wind flowing past me. I felt invincible as I hunted for that scent. It was amazing how the scent took over me. I wasn't sure if it mattered what it was. I just knew I wanted it. Those three words ran circles in my head;**_ I want it, I want it._**

I let out a loud growl as I pushed my feet off the ground and felt my body slightly float swiftly in the air. I dropped to the ground, only to push myself back up again. I wasn't going to stop until it was in my sight. Until I knew what it was. With that determination, it seemed as if it got closer and closer. The scent grew stronger in my nostrils. It was a horrible feeling to be so far away from whatever it was.

"Fuck, what did I do?"

I heard the words perfectly in my ears. A male spoke and seemed to be walking around. Footsteps were heard as I got closer, and they quickened; as if he was running._ Had he seen me_? I shook my head, I was far from a human's eyes to see.

I stopped, realizing what the male was referring too.

"Oh God."

I froze at the sight of a female on the floor. Dark brown curls lay perfectly on the ground, leading up to the source of her scent. Nothing but a bra and panties covered her body. Her curves lay perfectly before me, blood flowing out her head like a dripping sponge. Two options lay in my head; drink her blood or save her.

I couldn't move at the thought of those options. Either one felt like a bad idea. I couldn't even feel my eyes move to nothing else but the blood flowing down her head, and her curves before her body. Her eyes were closed, her body lay almost lifeless. I had to make a choice now, or she would die. But I couldn't get my head around that idea. I couldn't strengthen myself to touch her fair peach skin. I couldn't find the courage to give up to my senses and save her.

The more I stood there, the more tempted I got to drink her blood. All my work, all Carlisle's work--it would be burnd to the ground with just one sip of her blood. I couldn't bring myself to disappoint myself, and Carlisle. She was close to death, all I needed to do was carry her in my arms and make my way back home.

Loud cracks flowed through the air, along with a grunt. I knew that grunt; Jacob Black. He was transforming just feet away from me. I could feel the difference in the air as another human transformed into a werewolf. I was in forbidden territory.

Werewolves and Vampires weren't meant to live in peace. But years ago, Carlisle broke that stereotype and worked hard to show we could live in peace. And we did for decades. We worked so hard to prevent such a war. And I crossed the line--I broke the treaty.

I grabbed her quickly, and held my breath. I jumped far from where I was, hoping I'd jump back down to the other side of the line. I needed to get to my side of Washington; now. I ran away from La Push and towards Forks, quicker and quicker my steps had become. I pushed myself off the ground and closed my eyes, praying to whoever was up there that I'd get to my side of the land. I opened my eyes as my feet had hit the ground, slowly my vision came to me. Her blood, my hands, and finally, my land. The familiar trees, the familiar grass and my same exact footprints from earlier. I sighed in relief and turned back to survey the werewolf side of Washington.

And there Jacob was, in his large werewolf form, with his dark eyes following my every move. His body moved up and down as he breathed heavily. My eyes fell down to the girl down at me, and up at him. I looked like I killed her. He held up his paw to me, his head nodding towards the brunette. I shook my head; she would die in his arms. With me, she had a chance. I could change her. She could live forever--with **me.**

"No. I'm sorry."

And with that, I ran back home. Jacob Black couldn't be the hero today. He had his time with Bella. Edward has his time to be a hero. It was my time. No, I couldn't let Jacob take her away from me. I couldn't bear to be trusting anyone with her life in their hands. Knowing I went this far without sinking my teeth into her neck gave me the trust I needed not to kill her. I couldn't trust a werewolf, not with her in their arms.

"Carlisle!"

I screamed from the top of my lungs as I got closer, knowing he'd hear me.

"Carlisle!"

I pushed my feet off the ground and targeted the first window I saw; Edwards bedroom. I shielded her body from the soon to be broken glass and wrapped my arms around her. Her skin felt almost as cold as mines as I held tighter through the crash. The loud breakage sent glass falling to the ground in pieces, messing up the floor of his bedroom and random spots. I felt my feet land and I instantly looked down at her to survey any damage. However she looked just like I left her; pale and slightly lifeless.

My eyes saw how her blood faintly pumped through her viens. Her heart beat against her chest, one by one, they slowed down. No, I shook my head; she couldn't give up now.

"Carlisle!"

I ran out of Edwards room and into Carlisle's study. There he stood, now alarmed to the girl in my hands. His blond hair was tousled and his golden eyes flashed a sight of worry.

"Please, don't tell me you--."

"No, I didn't do this," I shook my head, "Please, fix her."

"Are you sure?"

I settled her down on his desk table, clearing the papers from her way. I was making a mess now. All his papers were scattered across the floor, but he and I showed no concern for them. He pulled out a syringe from his desktop drawer and raised it to her heart. I stared down at the syringe and cringed at the look of light green venom inside the syringe. He looked at me, his eyes now stern and his lips shut together. I showed no doubt as I urged him to inject it into her.

"She's going to die Carlisle, _**dad**_, please."

He stuck it into her heart, with a force that could bring a corspe into life.

"What the...?"

Something strange began. Her skin refused the needle. Her _skin_ broke the needle. I urged him to try another needle, but it happened again. Her skin didn't allow for the needle to slip into her skin.

"She's..."

I shook my head, holding her head up high and rubbed her temples.

"Please. What is happening?"

He tried over and over again, transferring the venom into new needles over and over. It was useless. I held my hand and grabbed his, I stopped himm from trying again. I shook my head once again, and spoke; "This girl...she's something else."

"She's indestructible," he announced, now standing up straight.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, genuinely concerned for this girls health.

"We wait."

I pulled up a seat, and held her hand. There was so much information missing; I couldn't help but wait.


	5. FOUR: Poker Face

geez; this one is long :) !

**i own squat but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**...**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**  
_Poker face_  
[Emmett McCarty Cullen's point of view.]

**...**

"I couldn't see it."

I could feel the uncertainty in Alice's voice. Her ability to see into the future was rather _flawless_; until someone had changed their mind. However werewolves seem to turn off her senses, everything about her visions would just turn off and she'd be normal. I listened intently as my siblings discussed my situation. I held onto her hand, whoever she was, and shook my head. I wanted to say something, but that would be silly. Talking to someone who was inaudible felt useless; although, it still didn't take out the want to talk to her. I held my breath and sighed, trying to figure out the right first words to say to her.

"Hello."

I settled for that. Simple. **Easy. **

I felt myself frown. I knew she wasn't going to answer. I knew she probably couldn't hear me, but it would be rather romantic if she did. If she heard everything I've done for her, maybe she'd wake up with a smile. Maybe she'd just hold onto me and thank me. Maybe a kiss...

"Alice; he was on_ dog _territory, of course you didn't see anything."

Rosalie Hale's voice was sharp as she spoke to Alice. I could hear Edward speak swiftly to to Jasper, so swiftly I couldn't hear him. They were concerned for me; their brother, but the fact that we were all adoption bound told me to tell them they didn't have to care. This wasn't their battle; it was mine and hers.

"Have you seen her?" Rosalie said.

I could imagine her gold eyes cut through Carlisle's study and land on me. She had been my sister for a century, but I still wasn't able to get used to her cold dry tone. I couldn't get used to her insults that always seemed to beat me down. It didn't hurt me, but the constant words in my ear aggravated me. I shook my head, knowing I'd never tell her that. It wouldn't matter much; she wouldn't change.

"I see her now," Edward said, in a hushed tone--probably to keep my ears from picking up his voice.

"In his mind?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

I sighed. The love for my brother would never glaze over the fact of his mind reading ability. It took away privacy and surprise.

"_It's okay Edward_," I thought just for him to know, "_You can let them see her_."

I thought light, but whether or not what I said in my thoughts, he would be able to read them all. In seconds the door to Carlisle's study opened, revealing my family there. Alice's petite body came in first, her usual graceful steps were broken down into steps. Rosalie came in second, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and her posture ever so perfect. For a second, she gave me a look of comfort, but than looked back at the girl before me. I shook my head, one day Rosalie would understand me, and our sibling relationship would be smooth.

Jasper came in second, his eyes light but tired looking. His hair was in its usual shaggy blonde style, falling over unusual places. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned back to Edward.

"She's beautiful."

That voice brought a smile to my face. **Bella Swan**. My human sister. One day, she'd be one of us. A vampire, living forever happy with Edward. Forever lightened to know I had another sister; a sister who thought the way I did._ Human thoughts_.

"She is," Rosalie said.

I looked at her, taken back that she had called someone beautiful other than herself. She was vain. But today, the light shedding on her gave her a different look. I smiled at her and nodded a thank you.

"Carlisle said she wouldn't take his needles," Jasper said, rubbing his temples before he sat on a seat next to me, "I don't get it."

He saw it all before settling down here with us. He went through wars, vampire battles, and werewolf techniques. He didn't but see it all; he knew it all.

"She's indestructible; does it bother you?" I said, looking back down at the peaceful brunette.

"No," Jasper shook his head, "I want to know more."

"We all do," Alice sat on his lap, comforting his hand with hers, "We all have to wait."

"I want to know her name," I said, more to myself than others, "Do you see it Alice? Do you see her future?"

"I'm trying," she sighed, "It's not easy."

"This whole situation isn't easy," Edward sighed.

"I could talk to Jacob for you," Bella said, snuggling close to Edwards stone figure, "I'm sure I could cool him down."

I let it sink it for a second. Jacob Black cooling down did little for me. However, if it brought him to bring her name I'd allow it. I looked up at Edward, my eyes pleading. I could see myself in his eyes clearly; big brother falling over a silent--possibly_ dead_--girl. But it felt like fate. It felt like my destiny.

"You'll be safe there," Edward kissed her head.

She smiled up at him, her chocolate brown eyes beaming. He looked at her with the same look, maybe more intensity than her. I smiled down at the brunette and thought; that could be _us._

"This girl is something special to you, isn't she Emmett?"

I rolled my eyes at Edward. I wasn't sure what caught me first; the fact that I believed that love was possible with her or the fact that Edward knew my thoughts. I didn't want to admit it--but this girl, she had already captivated me. I wanted to keep that thought to myself, I wanted it to be a secret. Because if she was to wake up and hate me, no one would know it would affect me. No one would know that Emmett Cullen was hurt.

Edward's eyes flashed with emotion towards me. He ran his fingers through Bella's heart, moving his head up and down in a nod just for me. I smiled at that; knowing I could trust him to keep my secret, even the unsaid ones.

"Would you like to hunt Emmett?" Jasper said, easing the silence.

I didn't want to leave her. But the burn in my throat had not left me since I found her in the forest yesterday. I sat in the same spot, swallowing the venom that flowed through my fangs from the lack of blood.

"I will stay with her, if you'd like," Edward said.

Bella nodded, her smile warm. I gripped onto the brunette's hand and brushed off the want to taste Bella's blood. I needed to get out of there.

"Thanks guys," I nodded.

I stood up with Jasper, and let go of her hand. I was surprised by the cold air that attached itself to my hand. I couldn't believe how warm she made me. They all began to pour out the door, one by one, before me. I stayed back and put my hand on Edwards arm, I pulled him away from Bella and leaned close to his ear.

"I get it now, why you can't let Bella become a vampire," I said in a low voice, "If that feeling, that warm cold feeling, if thats what you get everytime you touch Bella, I understand. Feels like..."

"Heaven," Edward finished.

"I wasn't going to go that deep," I laughed lightly.

"Go," Edward said, pushing me to the door, "And this time go hunt."

"I will," I laughed now, stealing one last look at her, "Keep her safe for me."  
**  
**


	6. FIVE: Creating Room

to clear things up--no Bella is not a vampire. This is all before Breaking dawn, but after Eclipse.&if you havent figured it yet; no Emmett is not with Rosalie. All couples are regular though, Bella/Edward and Alice/Jasper & Carlisle/Esme.

this one was very long; i hope you all like it. Thank you for those of you had favorite & story alerted my story. And to the reviewers.

**i own squat but the plot. **

* * *

**...**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**  
_Creating room_  
[Jacob Black's point of view.]

**...**

I gripped my bed spread and held it tightly in my hands as I tried to calm myself down by cleaning my room. It was a mess for a place I barely spend time in. I just needed to clear my head, I need to hold myself down.

"Jacob, whats going on?"

I froze at the voice of Sam Uley. I shook my head and began to clear up the mess on my bed. Clothes, papers, and textbooks lay on my bed from earlier in the week when I tried to finish some homework for school. I'd always get distracted with my window open, my eyes would wander and fall over Analisse's house--hoping she'd pass that window. I felt my grip tighten again over my bedspread, thoughts like those wound up my anger further more. She was in the hands of a _vampire_. How was I not to get angry?

"Jacob, as your leader, **answer **me."

I cringed. I was never resentful about Sam being the leader of the wolf pack. But today I was stubborn. I was no one's follower; I am my own leader.

"What?" I turned around, "What do you want?"

Sam's eyes flashed at me, slightly with anger but he was taken back. I could feel it.

"What's going on with Analisse?" He asked.

It was a simple question, that required a simple answer. But I didn't want to tell him. I didn't trust her in the hands of anyone else but me.

"I dunno," I said in a muffled tone, folding my bed sheets.

"Jacob, we are_ family_."

I sighed, knowing that we were in some form that we were family. We had the same werewolf genetics, we had the same role in life--we were so alike, it was hard to keep things from me; both as a leader and a best friend. I took a seat on my bed, putting my hands over my knees to keep them from shaking.

"Peter, I guess he--," I stopped myself, "I don't know the full details. But Peter was supposed to have sex with her."

I felt myself cringe, but felt the urge to keep going, "Seth and I went to make sure the line was clear from those...leeches. I wanted to make sure that this vampire werewolf thing won't ruin her experience or anything."

"Why? Do you like her?"

I ignored him; "Then there was this light, a blue light--with gold specks. It had this scent. I followed it, the light, and I couldn't find it; about the same time I found Analisse."

"With Emmett?" Sam asked.

"It's a coincidence," I shook my head.

"What? Emmett?" He couldn't keep up.

"The light is gone when I find Analisse. She was glowing when I saw her. And her eyes, they lit up the whole forest..."

He thought for a second, allowing me to sink in my words. I hadn't slept much as I processed the moment over and over in my mind. However it led me here; stuck, cleaning my room.

"Do you remember the stories the elders would tell us, about how we came to be?" Sam started, "About spirits taking over warriors bodies? Old Quil had said once, that when a spirit takes over a body--it would match the colors of their eyes. These spirits, they had colors and characteristics--as if they were people. They take over, and merge into a different character; giving the human host a whole new life. Like us, becoming werewolves."

I wanted to protest, but I allowed him to go on.

"Spirits," he took a seat on my computer chair, leaning his head back in deep thought, "They travel. Looking for a body, anything to unleash its power again. To have a life again."

"Like us."

"Exactly like us," Sam said, "But for us, it was a long time ago. Before we were born. Given only to our ancestors, who passed it down to us, with the genetics of their spirit forever in their blood."

"What are you saying Sam?" I asked, "That some spirit lives in_ Ana_ now?"

"If the spirits that took over our ancestors turned them into werewolves--what spirit still lays around Washington? What _power_ would she have?"

I was alarmed now, ready to defend Analisse with my every word. But there was nothing to say. His words, his theory, it all made sense. I wanted words to spill out of my mouth, words like his, that made sense. I wanted to speak and tell him my theory, but there was none to say. He caught me speechless.

"But..."

Sam shook his head, running his hand through his thick dark hair and sighed. "I understand this is impossible for you Jacob, but we must think of the impossible as possible."

"We need to get her back," I said.

"We can't," Sam said, "Not yet."

"**No**."

He froze as I spoke, "No. I don't trust them with her."

"We can't trust her here, its better for her to be there; unleashing whatever power that will strike her. We don't know what she is capable of. Let the vampires take care of it Jacob, and than lets take her. When she is healed, when she is ready."

Power? She had nothing. No; she was human. She couldn't be anything but human. I needed her to be the only normal one in the neighborhood. I needed her to be my normal crush--normal_** love.**_

"There is nothing to be healed Sam," I said, "She's being held hostage, she's fine. Didn't he break a rule or something? He crossed our line."

"He broke nothing, he walked over our land--but did not harm anyone. Jacob, we must be wise," Sam said.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to be wise. Being wise would leave her in vampire hands. Being wise led me here. Being wise did nothing.

"I want her back Sam," my voice broke, "I just want her back."

"I understand how you feel Jake," he said, getting up now and walking closer to me.

He put his warm hand on my shoulder. If he understood, he'd agree with me. Sam wouldn't look my way, my point of view. He wasn't making the connection to my pain, my hurt. Each second I sat there it added onto the wasted time in La Push, thinking about ways to save her. Each second was a possible second taking back Analisse to where she belengs. Here; next door to me.

"If you understood, you'd agree," I smacked his hand away and walked out of my room.

He ordered for me to turn back. His voice was sharp, deep and dry. None of which turned me back to him. Nothing was going to stop me.

**............**

**.............  
**

The engine of my car purred itself back to sleep, leaving me in front of the Cullen residence. The large mansion was somewhat intimidating. It three story home stood tall and reflected nicely off the moon tonight. It took me a while to muster up the courage to go against Sam's order; I wonder how long it would've taken me to get out of my car, and how long it would take to walk up the door step. It all the time I took that equaled up to the time I'd be with her again.

The radio in my car kept running, occupying my thoughts for the time being. They slowed as a soft rock song began to play. The singer's voice was soft and attractive, it was soft and light--easy enough to sort away the thoughts of Analisse. I could only imagine her dark brown hair falling in ringlets down her back and framing her heart shaped face, leading up to her golden blue eyes and light rose colored lips. I could imagine the slight blush that crept on her cheeks as I would compliment her every morning. She has the world ahead of her--I had to grant that, I had to give her life back. I wanted to be the one to do that, I wanted to be her _hero._

I opened my door and walked through the pathway that lay across the Cullen front lawn. My footsteps tapped lightly against the stone steps as I walked up the steps and stood on their door way. The door opened automatically, revealing Edward, his eyes dark and his lips shut tightly. His reddish brown hair fell over his face slightly, the other locks of hair were some how kept up on his head, dropping at various directions. His hair did not distract me from his eyes though; they were not coal black--they did not show the color of hate. They were just a dark gold color, a tiring look glazed over his eyes.

"You want to be a hero Jacob? Take a number."

"Oh, it's always nice to see you."

He scoffed at my sarcastic tone as I bitterly made my way in. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweatshirt and frowned upon his house. It was as normal as a usual rich family house. It looked better than my house; it was well decorated with chandeliers upon the ceiling and pictures of their family hanging from the walls. It was, if anything, pretty amazing.

"Where is she?" I asked, finding myself to be distracted by the house and Edward.

"Upstairs, with Bella."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes, leave Bella with the spirit possessed teenager."

"She seems to befriend people who aren't human," Edward frowned, "It's very unhealthy."

"Bella never seemed to follow rules," I shrugged, "Kind like your brother, don't you think?"

He was aggravated now. A low growl was heard in his throat, almost as if he was trying to let the comment pass. Edward battled for himself and Bella, Emmett's battle was nothing but something for Edward to look at.

"It smells horrible," Edward scrunged his nose, "You should ring around a car freshener around your neck."

"I'm sorry, they didn't have strawberry '_blood sucker_' at Walmart."

I began to make my way up the stairs, holding onto the wooden banister as I walked up. I stopped, than looked down at Edward.

"Are you going to show me where Analisse is or what?" I asked.

"Analisse," the name passing her lips created a cool chill running through my spine, "So that's her name?"

"Where is she?" I asked, with more force now.

"Third door on your left."

He followed me anyways, walking up before me, in able to get to the door faster. I shrugged it off, I was going to be in the same room; it all didn't matter.

"Bella?"

Edward knocked on the door lightly and slowly opened it. Red carpet was sewn to the floor, leading up to a dark wooden desk. And that's where I saw her as if I just met her for the first time; Analisse never looked so beautiful in that dim light, her peachy skin reflected off the light, as if she were an Angel. I moved my eyes to Bella, distracting myself from taking Analisse right then and there. She held Ana's hand, staring at Ana with such intensity. It worried me to see Bella so concentrated; it never let to any good.

"Jacob."

Bella dropped Analisse's hand from hers and stood up. I waved warmly and walked closer to Ana, her body now covered in new clothing; a white dress that fit her nicely. I raised an eyebrow at Bella and Edward.

"A dress?" I asked.

"She came in here with nothing but underwear and a bra," Edward said dryly, "We weren't going to allow her dressed like that Jacob."

"It looks better than a hospital gown," Bella mumbled.

"Way better."

I trailed my fingertips along the side of her collar bone. A shock of excitement ran through my veins, I pulled my hand back and shoved it back in my pockets. I've never touched her much, this close, I didn't want to take advantage of her sleeping by running my fingers through every spot I've always wanted. I had to be a gentleman.

"Will she wake up?" I asked, "She doesn't smell as bad as you...Edward. Why haven't you changed her?"

"One question at a time, child," Edward said, now with his arm around Bella's waist.

"Answer them."

He shook his head, probably growing bored with the edge and gruff of my voice. But I wanted answers. I wanted Analisse.

"We were going to change her," he said, "But the needle...it broke across her skin each time. It wouldn't go through. Like she was indestructible. It was amazing really. We tried everything. We were afraid she was going to die with that hit against her head."

"She was hit?" I interrupted.

"She was hit before she got here," he said, calming me down a bit.

I felt the veins in my body slowly rise up from my skin as I clenched my hands into fists. Peter Holmes was the only one around her. He was the reason this was happening. He couldn't hold onto his hormones; he hurt Analisse. Peter Holmes was going to get it. I turned back to Ana, letting her presence calm me down.

"She's breathing though," I said, watching her chest rise and fall.

"Which is why we're keeping her here, in the hands of a _doctor_, to make sure when she wakes there's no pain," Edward said.

I couldn't disagree, Doctor Cullen was the best around. Centuries of practice made it easy for him. He didn't repulse me as much as his kids; he was calm and gentle. He created peace everywhere he went. It took a special kind of man to do that. I respected him right down to my bones.

"We have doctors in La Push too," I said, refusing to let Doctor Cullen's background to calm me, "I want to take her home."

"She belongs here," Edward said.

"And what happens when she wakes up?" I asked, "Waking up to a bunch of vampires? To people she doesn't know?"

They were quiet. It was my time to speak again.

"I'm going to take her," I announced.

"No!" Bella was stiff now, "Jake you can't."

"She's a La Push local Bella," I said, "She's my neighbor! She's my friend!"

"But she isn't yours," Edward stated, "You can't just come in here and expect a warm greeting. We arn't going to just hand her over. She means more to us than that."

"It's only been two days," I said, no growing frustrated, "I've known her since I was ten! How can you say she means more to you than what she means to me? Shes my--."

"She's your life?" Edward finished.

Bella was still, processing the words. She had to choose between a vampire and a werewolf once again; her heart must've been splitting. But I couldn't make it easy for her.

"She's Emmett's life now," Bella said in a slight whisper.

"You can't tell me he's in **love** with her," I pointed my finger towards Ana, "You can't say..."

"He won't let you take her," Edward said, "He loves her. As do we."

I felt my hands shake at my sides. I imagined it so easy to tear that house down and take Ana. I imagined many things.

"Then I will stay."

They stared at me, as if I were crazy, "She needs someone familiar around when she wakes up. She needs me."

Bella looked at Edward, her chocolate brown eyes now pleading. She whispered to him and tucked a lock of her long brown hair behind her ear. At the point, I could only pray that the friendship Bella and I have had a stronger connection that I thought.

"You have a valid point," Edward said, "But can you handle the thought Analisse falling for Emmett when she wakes up?"

"Yes," no, "But it may end up another way."

"History repeats itself, Jacob."

"I'm not so sure if I care."


	7. SIX: Scream

:)

so here is the big mystery answer ! :D

i hope you all like.

thank you for story alerting & favoriting.

leave a review--they make me happy.

**i own squat but the plot.**

**

* * *

...**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

_Scream _

[Analisse Faith Ambros' point of view.]

**...**

Questions; they ran through my mind like an avalanche of snow. They spoke unanswered, and as much as I tried, I couldn't reach out and get them. I was asking unanswered questions. And it was useless.

I wasn't sure where I was. Everything was shown in a light blue light, the sun was gold and the land beneath me was pure fresh grass. I sat on my knees and looked around me; trees and grass stretched far out the land. It was familiar to the La Push forest, but the forest was never this _beautiful_. The forest was never this clean and never smelt this _good_. But yet; it looked like the forest where I was losing my virginity.

"Peter?" I said his name, "Peter? Why am I alone?"

My voice sounded so melodic; so _calm_ even if in the inside of was screaming with worry. My vocal chords didn't make any of those sounds, instead they came out serene and calm. It made no sense.

I looked down at my legs, they were wrapped around a silk material. I dropped my hands to them, following the seams of it and venturing my hands up to my shoulders.

"A dress?"

I let my hands fall over my face, same lips same eyebrows--everything felt the same but my insides. Something was _fighting_ me inside. Something was preventing me from screaming for help; I felt almost as if I was being kept hostage. I could move, I could see, and I could smell; but yet my need to scream would never be met. I was stuck here.

I pushed my knees off from the ground and stood up. My legs felt wobbly as if I had never walked in my life. The blood rushed down to my legs, leaving a tingly feeling flowing. I walked forward, my eyes wide and my hands at my sides. I felt the tips of the trees and the leaves hanging off them. They were so soft, so fresh. This _couldn't_ be La Push.

"_Analisse_."

I whipped my head around. The voice came in a whisper, and it rubbed around my body. I felt uncomfortable with my name coming out of unfamliar lips. I gripped onto the branch and held my breath, I tried not to make any sound as I began to hear footsteps behind me. I didn't want to be found by someone I didn't know. I didn't want to be saved.

"Analisse," the voice was louder now. Had they gotten closer?

"Who are you?" I spoke, slowly regaining courage; although I didn't turn around to see who it was.

Fingertips fell over my shoulder like a feather falling to the ground. They were so soft and warm. I felt my eyes close as it ran their hands through my hair. I turned myself around and let go of the tree branch.

"Oh my..."

It was as if looking into a mirror. Her eyes, my eyes. Her lips, my lips. I was stiff and frozen while she stood there with a smile and a warm vibe. I shook my head, backing up from her. My back hit the rough tree behind me as I tried to get away. She moved closer, her eyes now alarmed and a worried frown on her face.

"Where am I?" I asked, "Why am I here?"

"La Push. This is how it looked during my time," she looked around with a smug smile, "I altered a few things."

"Please, I just want to go home," I said, clenching my eyes shut.

"As do I," she said.

It was unreal. My eyes followed her every move. She moved like me as well. Her dark brown hair fell down her back just like mine. Her golden blue eyes were framed by an almond shape just like mine.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I was a body of spirits for my village. I held powers--Zeus, Athena; the Greek Gods spoke to me. I was every man's dream. I protected them with my strength, I healed them with my connection to nature. I brought luck and magic to my village."

"Magic?"

"Being untouchable and unable to be killed I was called out as a witch. But I wasn't. I did not cast spells and flew from a broom. Nature worked in my favor better than others. I didn't know what to call myself at the time. Witch was such a _fowl_ name. But I had found a family like mine. We called ourselves the immortals. Don't you see? We share the same last name Ana--_Ambros_. The Greek meaning of immortal. It's in our blood. It's our destiny."

"But you are...dead." I said, choosing my words carefully.

"The immortals; we had our downfall. Each had our own powers. But our downfall killed us all; love." Her eyes were pained to say the word

"Love?"

"Yes, Analisse. Falling in love with one of the immortals, falling in love with someone with powers like _us_—it takes away your power. Two aren't meant to save the same power. Two aren't meant to be together. But I didn't listen. I fell in love at the worst time. At the time power corrupted the minds of the Greek king. It allowed him to invade my village, take my people and my family. My _love_ was taken. So I fought back, willing to use my powers, willing to take their bodies and rip each part away. But my powers didn't work with my love so close and connected to me. I was mortal again, and I felt _pain_. It felt so good and so bad at the same time." She looked up to the sun and then back at me.

"So I'm an immortal?" I asked.

"Watching you I realized you were mortal. You are me when I was mortal. You live the life I was left given before I died. And for the past seventeen years I can only imagine you were the utmost normal. But you don't understand. Living normal leaves me wandering the world. I've wandered for centuries, I can't do it anymore. I need you to take my spirit, and live with it. Live immortal."

"Why?" I shook my head.

"Please, don't be afraid."

I felt the tree branch behind me, moving my fingertips along the creases looking for a way out; a _switch_ that could wake me up.

"Our names are alike as well. Analisse and Anastasia—named after the word resurrection. _Rebirth_. Do you see now? Do you see what I need, what I want?"

"No, I can't. I want to go home," I said.

"I want to be put to peace," she said, "I need a body--like mine--that could bring me home, to heaven, with my family. You've been birthed as me; you have a destiny to take."

"I can't..."

"Slowly I faded into this...light. No one could see me as the years went on. I'm on this world long after I was supposed to die. I'm here to long than I'm supposed too. My powers; they faded. All I have is this light. It searches for that other half, it will not stop. And it is painful to be searching for so long. A century was all it took."

I shook my head, she was making no sense. "How come I can see you?"

"You are me," she said lightly, "I am you. Don't you see? You are the _only_ one who can see me."

I shook my head unwilling to believe. She was speaking so clearly and softly, I was almost in the right mind to believe her. But this was just a _dream_. It **had** to be.

"Every spirit has a body in this world Analisse. You are me--same body, same heart. But our souls are different--I need to connect with your soul in order to live in Heaven. My people, we are in this cycle to be forever rebirthing, looking for our second life. And only until then, we can go away to the Gods. I am the last of my people to be still be looking for my other half. You were not easy to find."

"What are you talking about?" I said, not processing a thing.

"Please, just let me go--just agree to take my spirit and let me go," she was begging now.

She got on her knees. Her hair fell over her eyes as she laced her fingers together. She shook her head and began to cry. The golden sky was now getting darker, the wind around us was passing us in a quick motion. I wanted to tell her not to cry; I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

"I don't know how," I said, bending down to her, "I would if I could."

And I spoke the truth. She was in pain. It hurt to see someone that looked exactly like me--_cry_. The misery before me began to pick at my heart. I began to hear my heartbeat in the ears as I took short breaths. Slowly I felt myself break, crying for her pain.

"Take my hands," she said.

She looked up, her eyes now glowing. I did as told; slightly scared for my life. Her hands in my fit perfectly, like the other half of the puzzle. She tightened her grip on me and began to whisper words in a language I couldn't understand. Greek, maybe. I took a deep breath and listened intently to her words.

"Zeus; take us. _Athena_, take us. Gods of Greece--take us and blend us. Take us _away_."

"Away?" My eyes were wide.

She held me tightly with such a force I couldn't get away. Her hands began to give out a spiral of metallic blue. They consumed my body like vines and began to transfer onto me. She began to float in the air, her eyes still glowing. She was hanging off her spirals. Her hands slipped and I panicked.

"No! Come back. Take me home."

"You'll be home soon—just take my powers, my spirit."

The spirals coming from her body felt like holding metal thunderbolts. I held onto them tightly, not willing to let her go. They felt like ropes.

"You're lying!" I screamed.

"Live as me."

She let go of her end of the blue rope and faded into the sky. The golden sky was now light again, the wind stopped, and everything was peaceful again.

"_Thank you."_

The whisper was the last I heard of her. Leaving me here—with a new life to live.


	8. SEVEN: Rested Eyes

:)

thanks for reading guys.

feel free to review or anything.

* * *

**...**  
**CHAPTER SIX:**

_Rested eyes_

[Emmett McCarty Cullen's point of view.]

**....**

It felt like such a slow, restless day. I couldn't sit still throughout the hours in school. I looked up at the wall, where the clock rested, and sighed; **1:45**. I was two hours from leaving school and entering the life that awaited me at home. I took a deep breath and tapped my pencil against my wooden desk. I felt my foot shake against the ground as I looked out the window. Mr. Landsen's voice bored into my head as I nervously tapped.

"Emmett!"

My name passing Alice's mouth amused me. The worry in her voice about my restless taps had made the pencils on her desk move as well. I dropped my pen and stopped my feet and held up my hands. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. I leaned towards her and whispered; "Can you tell if that dog is trying to make a move on Analisse?"

Saying her name always felt like such delicate territory. It brought back her image before my eyes, even if she were from a far distance. Calculus was so irrelevant knowing Analisse was in the hands of Jacob Black for the day. The veins began to rise as I tightened my hand into a fist. She shook her head and sighed.

"He makes it hard for me to look into her future, it hurts to look; don't put my mind in that position."

I sighed and sank into my seat and stared back at the wall, noticing only 4 minutes has passed. I felt as if the seconds were converted into hours in my mind. I gripped my pencil and attempted to write down my work—the pencil broke in two instantly, creating a slight hole in my paper and a small dent into my desk. I looked at Alice, her gold eyes already locked on mines. She shook her head and wrote down on a piece of paper, passing it discreetly to me.

_Just leave. You'll be fine._

I smiled at her and grabbed my bag and books, raising my hand in the process. Mr. Landsen's green eyes caught my hand and nodded towards me.

"I've got an appointment at the clinic for a physical," I said.

He nodded, writing me a pass to the school clinic and sending me off. As I got one inch away from the closed Calculus door, I ran towards the exit. The color of the navy lockers and cream tiled walls blended as I passed them so _swiftly_ and quickly. I smiled, so proud to have such powers. I stopped my feet from moving as I got in front of my black Range Rover. It stood there so perfectly, waiting to bring me home to _her_. It no longer felt so far to know that in seconds, I'd be so close to her.

I opened and closed my car door then sat on the driver seat, my hands swiftly moving across the ways where the car would turn on. In seconds, it roared itself awake and sped its way back home. My car stopped before the front door of my home, the door closed separating me from the inside. I exited my car and stepped inside, feeling a slight rush of the warm air inside.

"Esme?"

I closed the door behind me and smelt Esme's scent in the air, and left a trail upstairs. I walked upstairs slowly, taking in the scents of my family in the house. I was looking for that _one_ scent; my competition, Jacob Black.

It was silly to feel him as my competition. My confidence would always eliminate anything that even _seemed_ like competition. I wanted to be a walking monopoly—as selfish as it seemed; that's how I viewed life, taking competition anywhere I can take it just to dominate whatever the game may be. But Analisse—she wasn't a _game_. She was my life.

"Shh," Esme put her finger to her lips as I got towards the top of the stairs, "Jacob is sleeping."

I rolled my eyes and allowed my feet to drop to the ground with my force than before. She growled at me and I sighed, tip-toeing towards Carlisle's study.

The woodsy rotten scent got closer as I got inside. I felt my fists tighten at the thought of Jacob in the room. And as I got inside, I felt the door shake in my hand. I slammed it, and took a breath, separating Ana's scent from Jacob's.

Jacob startled from his spot next to Analisse. He was touching her hand. His eyes were fixated on her as I got closer, alarmed at the sudden shake in the room. He sighed as he figured out it wasn't her— I'm sure my scent wafted in the room and corrupted his nose in seconds. His head whipped back, her dark brown eyes intense and his lights tightly shut into a line.

"You're not supposed to be home," he stated.

I ignored him and took a seat next to him. I held my breath, despite the fact I wanted to let Ana's scent fill my body. Jacob's scent was too close to me, almost causing me to gag just to be next to him. I could feel him roll his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"No progress," he said to me.

"I wonder why," I coughed.

"Is that supposed to affect me?" Jacob's eyes cut to me.

"I don't want to fight," _lie_, "At least, not in front of Analisse."

"She can't hear you," Jacob said.

I turned to him, my jaw clenched tight; "I believe she can. She can hear your _idiotic_ voice."

"Or maybe it's _your_ voice," he said, "Who would want to wake up to a _vampire_? A blood sucking, heartless **vampire**."

"Bella obviously does," I said nonchalantly, "Last time I remembered, she chose a vampire over a hairy, _howl-at-the-moon_ werewolf."

He stood up, his hands at his sides balled into fists, "Ana's smart. She knows what's good for her. Werewolf or not, I _am_."

"What's good for her?" I stood up as well, laughing at his words, "Have you even spoken a word to Analisse back in La Push?"

"That's beside the point--."

"What did you do Jacob? Stalk her? Watch her every move?"

"Like _you're_ any better," his voice rose.

"Couldn't grow a pair of balls enough to tell her you adore her?" I asked.

His hands rose, falling over my shoulders and gripping them. One thought raced through my mind as he took action—_finally_.

I grabbed his arms and flew him to the ground, my hands rising to his face. He caught it, twisting it backwards as it transformed into a werewolf. His scent worsened in the air as the hair appeared all over his body. I grabbed my hand back and locked his neck under my arm. I dropped him down to the ground again, feeling the floors shake and the walls sway.

He bit at my side and pushed his head away from my arm. I winced in pain as his head pushed me towards the wall. Carlisle's mirror on the wall crashed and fell to the floor, leaving my body mark on the wall. I pushed my feet off the wall and targeted myself at his torso. I grabbed it with all my might, willing to snap it in half.

"_Stop!_"

I could hear my family in the background, now aware of Jacob and I. But I couldn't stop. The paranoia of loosing Analisse to _him_ sunk into my body. More force and pressure dropped his body and pinned him to the ground. I could hear him growl under me, his large wolf form flailing around. To stop felt like a crime.

I looked up to notice Bella by the door, cheeks staining with tears and her lips quivering as she prepared to speak.

"Stop it!"

Jacob took my moment and grabbed my arm by his mouth. He brought himself back on his feet, and in that instant, he easily dragged me as he ran into the wall, smashing my body over and over. The pain began to seep in again. The rareness of pain had brought me to scream. My legs pushed off the wall the third time he pushed me towards the wall, and in the seconds I reversed the process, smashing his body towards the wall. I noticed his body made a hole on the wall as I flipped him down to detached his teeth from my arm.

"Emmett! Jacob!"

"Stop it."

To stop would be a mistake. I was too into it now; determined to kill. There was no use in stopping.

Suddenly everything that processed in my head had stopped. Suddenly the want to kill Jacob stopped as I noticed my body float in the air. I closed my eyes as pain surged my body uncontrollably as I tried to push myself off the person gripping me in the air. But that was it—no hands, no teeth, _nothing_. I was floating. My eyes opened, noticing a blue light filling the room and a gold beam swirling around my body. The lights were so beautiful but did not excuse the pain.

My eyes turned around me, noticing my family in the air as well. They yelped in pain, frozen in poses. Jacob floated beside me frozen as well. The pain had seemed to take a toll on him, slowly causing him to transform back into a human. This was unexplainable. This was _horrible_.

I looked down, scared to see Analisse not laying down on her spot. Slowly my eyes looked up and suddenly, I realized what was going on.

Her body elevated into the air, her eyes a golden light blue, the black pupils now gone. Her body in all its glory was _floating_ as well. Lights reflected off her body, seeming to be the cause of the gold beam not allowing me to move. Her hair flowed off her shoulders and circled around her heart shaped face. Her eyes were glazing with a clear liquid; _tears_. Was she in pain? I wanted to reach out and grab her, save her from herself—but I couldn't move.

"Analisse…"

My voice was so gruff and gentle—like an old man's voice. Like the voice I was meant to have a century ago. The voice I should've had during my death. The death I imagined was soft and painless—this was the opposite. And if I were to die—I wish I spent the years I was alive preparing for this day.


	9. EIGHT: Battle

have you seen twilight yett ? i hope you guys did ! it was amazing, however the events about the love between bella and edward was so quick. well--i sure as heck can't wait for new moon to start filming. :)

* * *

**...**  
**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Battle_  
[Analisse Faith Ambros' point of view.]

**...**

This was such strange power— my _body_ fought against me. I could no longer feel the fresh grass below me, I could no longer see the gold sun. The vision of the perfect forest was beginning to fade. Slowly, I found myself feeling things more realistic. Hearing things that were _real_. Smelling scents that made my heart thump. It was black all around me—darkness covered my body.

"_I don't want to fight—at least not in front of Analisse_."

That voice—I've heard it many times in my head as I walked around the perfect La Push forest. It was so _real_ this time. So smooth, gruff and gentle. I looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. I wanted to meet this voice—I wanted to see the lips that transformed my name, the eyes that seemed to see me.

"_She can't hear you_."

Another voice. It was familiar. Low, slightly rough but smooth as well. The familiarity of this voice caused me to be alarmed. I could smell his scent so familiar; woodsy and fresh. His name escaped me. The air around me was starting to get thick in my lungs—where was I?

"_I believe she can. She can hear your idiotic voice_."

That smooth voice spoke again—such an edge to his voice led to no good. I could hear his jaw clench beside me. He was so _close_. I could almost touch him. But I couldn't see a thing. Were my eyes even _opened_?

"_Or maybe it's your voice_," the second voice said, "_Who would want to wake up to a vampire? A blood sucking, heartless **vampire**_."

_**Vampire…**_

That voice brought protection to my blood even with unknown words. I wondered, who that voice belonged too. I felt myself become irratated as they spoke; so angry to be next to each other. If only they could see or feel I was listening. If only I could _move_. There was nothing to do but listen and wait for the darkness to fade, bringing in light. However that one word; vampire, it threw me off.

"_Bella obviously does_," the first voice said nonchalantly but yet with a hidden edge, "_Last time I remembered, she chose a vampire over a hairy, howl-at-the-moon werewolf_."

_**Werewolf…**_

That name was so familiar. _Bella_. I had remembered that name become a legacy around the La Push high school halls, seeming to be a student's obsession for months. That student was close to me; I _knew_ **him**. And yet, his name dismissed me for the moment.

"_Ana's smart. She knows what's good for her. Werewolf or not, I am."_

What's good for me? I felt the muscles in my body tighten at the thought of this person. Had I been so absent they spoke for me? Had they been so _connected_ to be they felt the need to be my voice? I held a breath, willing to speak but I could no remember to open my mouth. I could no remember to open my eyes. The only thing was seemed to be simple for me had been _breathing_. But even that felt complicated with these voices willing to kill each other.

"_What's good for her?_" The first voice spoke, making a movement I could see but only hear, "_Have you even spoken a word to Analisse back in La Push?"_

_ "That's beside the point--."_

_ "What did you do Jacob? Stalk her? Watch her every move?" _

Jacob. Jacob Black. I wanted to move. I wanted to stop the words. It was bothering me, feeling the emotions in the air.

"_Like you're any better_," Jacob's voice rose.

_"Couldn't grow a pair of balls enough to tell her you adore her?"_

There was a fumbling nose, alarming my senses. Suddenly breathing became so natural again. Suddenly a blue light illuminated before my eyes as I heard voices in the air demanding a stop to what sounded like a fight. Suddenly movements of these bodies were vague before my eyes, the blue light illuminating their every move. I could feel the intensity in the air as the woodsy scent had grown to be more noticable in the air. The other scent drowned out with this woodsy scent; the sharp bittersweet scent fading. I wanted that scent back. I wanted _balance_.

I could see one. Large, human like, muscles tightened and his actions moved so swiftly with such force I could hardly see the other one he was fighting. I tried to sense the other one, and with a crash I sensed him easily.

He was large as well, hairy, with muscles as well. He stood on his fours, seeming to be like a _dog_ or a bear. This didn't make sense. He didn't look…human.

I wanted to see. I wanted to feel. I wanted to _smell_. The determination to move began to make the blue light more flourescent before my eyes. Was this one of Anastasia's powers? It was beautiful, how she could easily see with her eyes closed. I felt my hand twitch at my side. I pushed myself to move more, allowing my hands to venture off to the sides of me, figuring out what was keeping me up.

I could see it now. A desk. I could see everything now; as if I were opening my eyes for the first time. I couldn't make out faces, or details, but the availabilty to see edges, bodies, and **people** was a start but there needed to be more. They couldn't _feel_ me as I felt them. I needed them to see me. I needed to get home.

They weren't watching me. Wherever I was. They weren't _seeing_ with their eyes. I could feel my body shake as I grew frustrated at my state of mind. I wanted to scream. I opened my mouth, ready to scream, but no words came out. I could _move_. My eyes **shot open** as another crash began—it seemed to shake my surrondings and esclated the thickness of the intense fight. They wouldn't **stop**. They wouldn't look.

I could see everything clearly as my body began to elevate in the air. They weren't looking. I'd make them look. I'd make them _see_. I looked down to see a gold beam bring me higher in the air. The room was now under a blue light—now stopping the bodies to stop moving and look at me. One, a blonde, hesistated to move. It stepped back, almost as if she was going to away. She grapped the little brunette before her, whispering something in her ear and urging her to leave. No—they can't leave now. They _see_ me. And I see them. I thrusted the gold beam at them, my hands now allowing them to flow through my veins like spiderwebs creating around my hands and fall over them.

The hairy one had now began to transform back into something more reasonable; a human. Jacob.

"Can you see now?" I felt my voice to be so angry, so hostile.

Nine bodies floated in the air now. They were all looking with their eyes. Eight with gold eyes, one with dark brown eyes. They stared horrified, but it had been the only way for them to see me.

I felt the muscles in my body tighten as they were frozen. I felt all the power in me allow them to float in the air and keep the room under a blue light. I felt tears come to my eyes as the heat of the gold beam began to intensify. I wanted to keep on—I wanted to do _more_.

I looked up before me, a ceiling and a chandelier. I felt my eyes widen as I pushed out the blue light and allowed it to sheild the entire house. The blue light allowed me to see many things, every _room_, every wall and every side of the house. It felt so amazing to discover all these things. I was able to invade them—I was able to see the things I wasn't able to see with eyes closed. The blue light ranged around the mansion—allowing me to see the beauty of the home. I breathed in slowly, and felt a jagged breath become released.

This _power_ hurt. It was so new to me; slowly bringing me down as I tried to stop. I could see them before me, in pain, moving their mouths to the screams they could speak. Just minutes ago I was them—unable to move, unable to speak. Guilt washed over me, and the heat intensified once again, causing tears to form. I must _stop_.

I looked at Jacob, my eyes pleading for him to help me. Pleading for him to stop these powers to _end_. He was in such pain—I couldn't bare to watch. His deep skin stretched over his full lips as he tried to speak. His dark brown eyes were pleading just like mine. He couldn't see the pain I was trying to end. He formed a _please_, but I couldn't tell for sure. He kept forming the word—hoping it would get through my head. I tried to stop myself. I looked down at my hands, a net-like vine of gold mettalic light roped around my hands. It was what held them in the air. I pulled my hands back, screaming as the pain they felt began to _hurt me_. I was pulling them with me as I tried to detach the beams.

Suddenly a noise filled the air. Jacob's voice rang in my ears as he whispered a tiny "_please_."

"_Please_."

And suddenly, I closed my hands and pulled the beams back. It detached from them. I couldn't see them fall to the ground, but it was common sense as several thuds filled the air. My eyes were fogged with cloudy tears as I fell to the ground, only allowing me to view rings of blue and gold escape my body. I felt like a planet—_Saturn_. I was uncontrollable. I wanted to get out of there. I wanted to run_._

As I tried to get up, I felt a body pull me back down. The tears in my eyes fell giving me back my view of the body pulling me down. And there he was; Jacob, my neighbor, saving me from myself.

"Jacob…"

"It's okay Analisse."

He was so forgiving. He put his warm hands at my sides and looked into my eyes. He was _burning_ with heat, but it didn't bother me. The slight pain in his temperature made me feel alive—like this was real. This was my _life_.


	10. NINE: Let it be

team emmett or team jacob ? :)

thanks you guys for favoriting and such. and thank you to the few reviewers, you guys make me happy.

**i own squat but the plot**.

* * *

**...**  
**CHAPTER NINE**

_Let it be_  
[Emmett McCarty Cullen's point of view.]

**...**

When Jacob slept; I _walked_. I talked and breathed and smiled. I was someone Jacob couldn't be when the sun went down and his body couldn't stay up any longer. I was, _alive_. Always on forever. But it gave me a chance to walk into Analisse's room, march in there, and _speak_. I sucked in a breath before slowly knocking on her door, slightly scared of rejection more than her hurtful powers. I wanted to know more.

I could hear everything in the house, so _still_. Edward breathing beside Bella as she slept, Alice and Jasper watching TV with Rosalie on the other end of the couch, Esme and Carlisle reading a book by their bed. It was beautiful to think of the look in their eyes, the way their hearts felt. And as I slowly made my way into our guest room, I felt my eyes set on her. Looking the way my brothers and sisters looked at each other. Feeling the way a lover was supposed to feel.

"Hey."

She sat on the couch with her eyes staring out the window. The couch had been moved to the window now, the large balcony open and ready for her. She turned to me, her dark brown hair held up in a pony tail and her body now in a pair of Rosalie's red sweat pants and Esme's white fitted t-shirt. Her golden blue eyes smiled the smile her lips couldn't. With only the moonlight in the room, I wondered if she could see _my_ smile in the darkness.

She moved swiftly, her hand now resting on her rose colored cheek with her pink lips smiling warmly towards me. I stopped, unsure of what else to say. I hadn't planned this _far_. I hadn't thought it out.

"You're not scared are you?" Analisse spoke softly, her melodic voice sounding slightly pained.

I shook my head; "I'm 6 foot 5. Are _you_ scared?"

She chuckled and motioned for me to sit by her. I took it, running my hands through my short dark hair and pulling my legs up to lie on the couch. She looked back at the window, allowing me to glance freely at her sight. My eyes traveled, from her jaw line to the curves of her chest and then down to the tips of her toes. The word _perfect_ came to mind.

"I'm Emmett," I stuck out my hand formally; "We haven't really…met."

She took my hand, shivering at the coldness. I felt my hand heat up by her warm body temperature. "I heard you in my dreams."

"You were dreaming all these weeks?" I asked.

"As least I think so," she smiled, "I heard you were watching me for the majority of the time. That you were the one who took me from the forest."

"I was," I said proudly.

"I was mad at first, when that girl…Bella, when she told me," she said her eyes now falling over mine, "Now I don't mind so much."

"Why?" I asked, leaning my body back against the arm rest of the couch.

"It was sweet," she blushed, now looking down.

That was me. I couldn't help but smile. The _blush_ creeping on her cheeks had been me. I wanted to move from my spot to get closer. But I held my spot, and just allowed my smile to grow. She noticed this, her smile now growing and the blush now increasing. She made it hard for me to contain myself.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" She asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Go ahead."

"How old are you?"

I almost forgot the answer, "Twenty. I've been meaning to ask how old _you_ were."

I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping she was at least over sixteen. Age wouldn't matter to me—knowing it was just a number. I had been stuck on the age twenty for so long, numbers felt like water or air to me. It meant very little. However, if she were the exceptional age compared to the law; it'd make me feel better.

"Seventeen," she said, "Valentine's day is my birthday."

"That's," I smiled, "a coincidence."

"Was what Jacob told me about you, and your family, true?" She closed her eyes at that point. I figured she was hoping for a lie of some sort. That no, he isn't true, and that the word vampire was just a fairy tale.

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"He said," she shook her head, "Vampires."

"Yes." There was no sugar coating the subject, "I am a vampire."

She sighed and looked out the window again. I felt my stomach turn at the sight of disappointment in her eyes.

"Does it bother you?" I asked, "That I have fangs and drink blood for dinner?"

"I just figured, it'd be nice to have someone normal and real surrounding me," she bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"I _am_ real," I said, moving closer, "But far from normal."

I slipped my hand into hers and carried it towards her cheek. Her eyes closed at the feel of my skin against hers. Her warm cheek felt like touching fire. However it didn't stop me. It pushed me to go further.

"I think I'm far from normal too," she opened her eyes slowly.

"It's not so bad," I said with a smile, "I like to think we're unique."

"Do you think I am like you?" She asked, "Can I kill people?"

I slipped my hands out of hers and placed it down on my lap. Like _me_? She made it sound like a crime to be a vampire. I took a breath and shook my head; I have killed people in my past. Slip-ups happen in this family.

"Is that what you think I am?" I asked, "A killer?"

"Not really," she said with honesty, "You would've killed me when you first got me, wouldn't you? You had the chance."

"But I didn't," I said with a proud smile.

"You didn't." She smiled too, "You wanted too?"

"Yeah," I had to be honest to her, "Maybe more than I wanted you to live. But it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't make sense. It would be horrible to end a life; _your_ life would be horrible to end."

She had a pained look in her eyes now as she stared down at her toes. She slowly raised her head to me, her golden blue eyes flashing in the moonlight. She laughed a bit, causing me to smile wider—her laugh sounded like music in my ears.

"So I'm surrounded by werewolves and vampires," she shook her head, "Is there anything else I should know? Witches? Trolls?"

"As far as I know, it's just us," I looked out the door, "Vampires and Werewolves and now…you."

"Have you met anyone like me?" Analisse asked.

"No. You're one of a kind."

"This might be irrelevant now but," she trailed finger to make letters on her knee, "Will I see my family ever again? Can I _live_ normal, like you and Jacob?"

"It's your choice," I said, "If you wish to never see your family again—my father can say you died. Carlisle, he's a doctor. Your family thinks you have some deathly sickness and my father is working on it. He won't allow your family to see you, saying that it is dangerous for you to be exposed to people. It was clever, don't you think?"

"It was," she chuckled, "But everything in complicated now. I don't think…I-I."

I could see it was hard for her, "its okay."

"Is it silly to be surprised at you Emmett?" She smiled, "Even Jacob was scared to talk to me, _and everyone_ was."

"I warm up faster than others," I shrugged as I connected our eyes, "I was waiting for you to wake up for such a long time, being scared now would be … foolish."

"Why did you wait?" She asked, "Why did you save me?"

"It's complicated," I looked away from her and out to the balcony, "It's another long story for another long time."

I sighed, just to say the truth felt harder than it would be.

"I want to hear a story," she said.

"Other than the reason I saved you, what story would you like to hear?" I asked. It felt as if I were catering towards a little girl. A little girl to protect. Analisse was far from a little girl; but to protect her gave a grave purpose in my life. It would be hard to show her, but I would. Sooner or later.

"You're life story," she smiled.

"Only if you would share _your_ life story," I smiled, "It probably is more interesting than mines."

"My story, until now, was fully boring. A usual teenage story," she shook her head, "I don't want to bore you with my human story."

"Oh," I laughed, "I doubt you can ever bore me Analisse."

"Okay fine," she stuck out her hand, "Deal."

I shook her hand and wondered where to begin, "I was born January fourth, 1915."

I watched as she took it in before I kept going. She laid her chin on her knees and urged me to keep going.

"Tennessee is originally my hometown; born by a farm with a bunch of siblings. I was a middle child, but the last boy my parents had. Two sisters below me and two brothers above me. I was the little one, always getting picked on. Kind of like a personal punching bag for my brothers, and a therapist for my sisters. It was hard to be the little one in the family—always getting hand-me-downs and always having to share. I broke out of that little role by my teenage years. I got huge, tall and muscular. I built myself up, so I can build my brothers down. I never gave up when my brothers and I would fight, and soon after a while, I won every competition between my brothers and I. Basketball, baseball, races—you name it and I won.

"After I turned twenty, my family and I went camping in the forest. My brothers tried to scare me, telling me that since I looked like a bear; bears would come to me and try to fight me, as if I were their own. I laughed at them, and said '_If I can take two of you down at the same time I'm sure I could handle a bear_.' I was being cocky, I knew it, but I didn't care. I loved to rub it in their faces that I was stronger than them. It felt like the best twist in my life story; the underdog was stronger than others.

"I guess I jinxed myself though. My brothers ran out of my sight, tempting me to catch them in the same time. I ran off course and got lost in the woods. I searched for them, scared _they'd_ be eaten by bears. I called their names, but they never called back. I was scared for their life. I was scared so much I hadn't given much thought to _my_ death.

"It was getting dark and I could hear the animals around me scurrying to their homes. I took a seat against a tree, willing to camp out for the night and look for them in the morning. As I set up my gear on the floor I began to hear something behind me. I remember being _angry_ when the footsteps got louder. I had thought it was my brothers, trying to sneak up on me. At this point, I didn't think of it as a game anymore. I was worried **sick**. It was different.

"But as I stood up to begin yelling at them, I realized it wasn't them. It was a bear. Probably grizzly. Large, hairy, with his paws up as he balanced on his two legs. I backed up against a tree and felt my fist tighten on the knife that was wrapped around my waist, along with a flashlight. I held it up high as it charged towards me, hoping to win this fight just like I've won many other fights with my brothers. But the bear was stronger than me. It swiped my knife out of my hand as it swung its paw towards me. Its claws struck all over my body. I still tried to fight though. I couldn't bear the thing of my brothers dying the same _painful_ way.

"In the end I gave up. But then Edward and Rosalie showed up. It was probably hard for them, to resist my blood. I know how hard it is—I can imagine the scent of my blood corrupting their thoughts; oh it _must've_ been hard. It was faint, but I heard their conversation. They argued whether or not to change me or let me die. But if you think about it, it's the same thing. Being _changed_ into this…"

"Vampire," she said in a soft hushed tone.

"Into this vampire," I nodded, "Felt like dying at the time. But I figured it wouldn't be as bad. The pain to be changed into a vampire was brutal. It felt like all the blood in my body was fighting against my skin, as if the blood in my was boiling and freezing at the same time. And then—all of a sudden, it ended. I woke up with super strength, super senses; I was…_super_. I was a vampire."

I blinked away the images of that night and stared at her. She blinked too, and I noticed the moonlight reflect off a liquid look in her eyes.

"Did I make you cry?" I held back a laugh.

"Shut up," she sniffed.

"Okay, okay," I shook my head, "It's your turn now."

"You're done?" She asked, "No love story. No romance?"

"No one interested me until," I looked at her, hoping she got it.

"My story," she looked away from me "Started February 14th, 1990. 75 years apart doesn't feel so bad."

I smiled at her words and nodded towards her, allowing her to carry on. "My dad left my mom before I was born, so I never knew him. My brother was my father figure for the meantime. He's twenty, like you. He got into war; fighting. Fighting until he can give up. I-I…I'm waiting for him."

"You don't have to tell me," I said, reaching for her hand, watching her shiver, "If it hurts."

"Its fine," she smiled, "We can skip that part. I've never had near death experiences, except choking or drowning once or twice. Up until now, life got interesting. I was a…don't laugh."

"Promise."

"I was a cheerleader," I held my breath as she kept on, "Girlfriend to the most popular guy in school. It was like a movie. Stereotypical, but it was _my_ fairytale. He was so on when I was off. We were never on the same page but—I thought it was perfect. The image of it all was such a picture, I couldn't let Peter go.

"One day, he told me he loved me. I believed in him, told him I was his for the keeping. And he took my words and twisted them around, holding it over me every time we were so close to have sex. That's why you found me in the forest, slightly naked. It's embarrassing to think you've seen me like that—where it took him months to uncover me. But I'm glad you found me. Peter was forcing me to let go, let _loose_. It hurt to fight him and I guess he fought back. I don't remember much. I remember pain when he struck me, felt worse than anything I've ever imagined. But then there was this _light_. I could see it following me when you carried me. I couldn't tell if you were real, I was so out of it, I thought I was dead and you were carrying me to God.

"For days I could only see this one place, a place that seemed to be La Push. I guess it was a dream, seeing as _this_ right here is real. But in that dream I met this girl. Anastasia. She spoke of her powers; saying that I am her re-birthed, if that is possible. And all of a sudden she gave this _thing_ to me. Her powers, she gave them to me. And that's how I became to be a … _monster_."

"Analisse, you're not a monster," I said sternly.

"I am Emmett, don't you see?" She was growing frustrated now, "Humans can't kill people with their minds. Humans can't fly or control something with the tips of their fingers. Humans **die**, and I can't; I'm purely a monster. Don't you see Emmett?"

"I see clearly," I let go of her hand and trailed my hand against her jaw line. My hand fit perfectly around her cheek, "I see a blue eyed brunette, a _beautiful_ girl. I see this girl, so amazing and such a mystery, before me. Can't you see?"

"No."

"I'll show you," I leaned closer, "We can figure this out. We can do this _together_. Starting now, you never have to be alone. We have forever."

"I like that," she smiled.

She blushed under my hand, causing my stomach to twist at the feel of the blood rushing behind her skin. I took a deep breath, smelling her sweet scent in my nostrils that calmed my stomach. Her eyes slowly lifted to find my gaze. I didn't need the light of the moon to see the meaning behind her eyes; something so beautiful even the sickest of people would stop and stare. The look—a sealed promise for _forever_.


	11. TEN: Mean

**...**

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Mean_  
[Jacob Black's point of view.]

**...**

"Jacob?"

My name never sounded so good. I felt myself stir on the Cullen's couch. My legs were falling off the couch and my arm was slung around the armrest. I sighed, knowing that finding the perfect position to sleep wasn't thought out. As soon as I touched the couch everything went black. I cocked my head to look over the couch to find Analisse behind it. She smiled at me, her hair messy and her eyes looked as if she just woke up too.

"I come bearing food," she held up a coffee mug and pancakes.

I smiled at her and nodded for her to come over. She walked around and took a seat next to me, pushing my legs off the couch in the process. Her laugh rang in the silent air as she placed the food on my lap. I couldn't help but feel a jump as I looked at the most innocent smile gracing her lips.

"You better not have poisoned it," I gave off a crooked smile before digging into the pancakes. Sweet, soft and fluffy. Just like her mother used to make it. "You know, you cook just like your mother."

"The Cullen's don't eat so," she shrugged, "I thought I could've made some food while they got theirs."

"Emmett hunting?" I asked.

"So is the others," she said.

"Good," I said, more to myself than to her.

"Say what?" Her eyes widened innocently.

"The food," I said quickly, my mouth full, "the food is good."

"Thanks."

Silence washed over us as she sipped the coffee in her hands, her body curled up against the couch. She shivered and took another sip. I felt my body stiffen at the sight of her so close to me. I wasn't sure what to say. For all my life I had oppurtunies to speak to her; this had been one of them.

"Are you cold Ana?" I asked, swallowing the last pancake bite.

"Just a bit," she said, "Emmett had to wrap me around so many blankets last night when we were talking. He's so…cold."

I refrained an eye roll from taking course at the thought of him taking my spot during the night. Just like a vampire to come out and play during the night. I took a breath and shook my head, trying not to sound bitter.

"Come close," I opened up my arms and looked down at my chest, then back at her, "I'll show you some of the perks of being a werewolf."

She hesitated at first, but allowed herself to fall into my arms. Her body compared to mine was so petite, so _little_. I held her gently in the silence, doing my best not to grip to hard or grip to loose.

"What else can you do?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Run fast, heal fast. Everything about my nature is pretty fast," I smiled, "When I'm in wolf form, I can hear everyone else's thoughts."

"Everyone else?" She looked at me with questionable eyes.

"The others," I said, "There's more than one werewolf in Washington."

"I'm not surprised."

It was silent again, but the silence was so comfortable. Her body pressed against mine for warmth calmed my body down. I took in her sweet rosy scent and smiled wrapping my arms around her slightly tighter. She looked up at me again, her chin resting on my chest.

"Do you think I can ever go back to school?" She asked.

"Ever?" I asked.

"Ever."

"Yes, I guess," I shrugged, "I don't see why. I wouldn't."

"You're such a bad influence," she laughed, "You never went to school."

"It wasn't on my list of top tens," I said.

"What was?" She asked, pushing her hands to my chest to push herself off, she struggled a bit with my strength but her eyes flashed and easily she slipped out of my grip. "Sorry, I was getting hot."

I smiled, feeling a warm heat cross across my cheeks, "Sorry."

"Don't forget the question," she grinned.

"Well, wolf responsibilities and what not," I shrugged, tapping my knee, "Taking care of my dad. Friends. _You_."

I watched her freeze as she reached for her coffee. I tensed, feeling my own body stiffen as well. Had I just said that?

"I've noticed."

I sighed as she finally grabbed her coffe and sipped it. I leaned back into the couch and rubbed my hands over my knees to stop them from shaking repeatedly. I looked at her as she turned to me, her face soft and her eyes warm.

"You were my big brother when Evan left for war," she looked down at her cup, "Thanks for that. Protecting me and all."

"I'm here forever, I might as well help someone out in the process right?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Forever?" She shook her head, "Doesn't anyone around me die?"

"Bella," I said, "But she's aiming for forever too."

"Life is so different," she sighed and put down her cup, "How can I ever go back to school?"

"Just _go_."

She looked at me, her eyes widened and a small smile gracing her lips. I could feel the gears in her head begin to turn.

"Don't think you're bringing me with you," I muttered.

Analisse's hands folded and her golden blue eyes began to plead the words her pouting lips didn't. I cringed and looked away, shaking my head. Although I was in a house full of vampires; this was my _vacation_ from school. I could feel her crawling closer to me, her scent now stronger in my nose. I noticed my fingers shook but I held them on my knees, doing my best not to lose control and give in. School wasn't an option.

"Ana," I groaned, "Do you really want to go back to school?"

"I just want to face somethings—Peter for one."

"You're thinking of _Peter_?" My voice seethed with verbal venom. I saw her cringe at my tone.

"He loves me, you know."

Love. If she couldn't see Peter didn't love her—how can she see that _I_ loved her? She was blind. And I needed to show her. That thought alone scared me.

"There are _other_ people who **really** love you," I said trying to soften my tone, "Peter left you alone in the forest. That's not love."

"What is?" She was getting defensive, "Tell me, have _you_ ever been in love."

"Have you?"

I expected a yes. But she stood quiet. She shook her head and sighed, "But he loves _me_. That has got to be the nicest thing for someone to give me."

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to grab her hand, look into her eyes, and _tell her_. I wanted to speak of the love I wanted to show her so **bad**. I wanted to kiss her lips and whisper the three words. But I sat there. Silent. Unable to do a single thing.


	12. ELEVEN: Blackbird

:)

have you all had a good thanksgiving weekend ?

back to school for me. blechhh

but yeah; again thank you for the reviewers ! and the people who favorited my story. thank youu

**i own squat but the plot.**

* * *

**...**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Blackbird_  
[Analisse Faith Ambros' point of view.]

**...**

"It's been so long."

Jacob was hot next to me, his skin radiating a comfortable heat. I could feel him tensing as we stopped at my front door. I looked back at my surroundings and sighed. I nodded at his statement; it _had_ been so long.

But yet, closing my eyes, I remember everything. The way the grass laid out before my house, the way the tiles led up to a pathway to my porch and then my front door, the way the wooden pillars held up a roof so the porch would never get wet. This was my home; where my _heart_ is.

I looked down at the pair of ballet flats Alice lent me, and tried to imagine with this new power—the new confidence to enter my home. But I found it nowhere. However, the curiosity to open that front door and face my mother grew within each second. I replaced the emotion of curiosity for courage and lightly wrapped my hand over the gold doorknob.

It was locked and I blushed, "I forgot about keys."

"You didn't have a spare?" Jacob asked, his hands in his jean pockets and his dark eyes falling over mine.

"Somewhere," I tippy toed to the top of my door frame, "Up there."

I held his warm hand grip mines gently and pull it down to my hip. He shook his head playfully and easily found the key. His height was his advantage, I couldn't help but blush at the many inches apart we were from each other. He lightly put the key in my hand and nodded towards to door. His eyes smiled along with his lips, I tried to take that as courage and slowly put the key into the lock.

I froze as soon as I pushed the door a couple inches open. It creaked slightly, but opened in such a swift smooth notion. Jacob leveled down to my height, his eyes connecting with mines.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, shaking my head, "Nervous is all."

"No matter what happens, we always have the ability to _run_ away," he smiled.

I nodded and pushed opened the door further. The smell of coffee was faint around the house, but lingered in the air. I smiled a bit as Jacob followed me almost by instinct. I turned back at him, watching as he ran his fingers through his thick hair and looking back behind him.

"I can leave if you want," he said lightly.

"No, stay," I shook my head, "Like you said, we can away run."

He nodded with a small smile and closed the door behind me. The wood underneath us creaked lightly as we began walking in the house. I looked up from the foyer and let my eyes follow each step on my stairs to the second floor. I passed it as I heard footsteps in the kitchen. I breathed in and braced myself for the sight of my mother and began walking. Our living room was the first to be seen, a leather couch and a flat screen held up by a dark wooden table. A collection of DVD's were stacked on the table, most of them were open and used. We walked past the living room and right into the dining room, where a glass table lay with the bright blue placemats still laid out on the table. The lights were off, but the sunlight from outside shined from the windows.

I stopped at the sight of the family portrait that hung on the soft green walls. Jacob stumbled behind me, his hot hands over my shoulders to keep me from falling. I stumbled as well, and felt myself fall forward. He grabbed me tightly, our bodies close and his breath trickling down my neck and shoulders. I was suddenly alarmed of how close we were, but his protection made me safe. I wasn't sure if I cared much.

"Who's there?"

I felt my eyes flash into a sharper sense of light as I grabbed tightly onto Jacob's hands and suddenly, my body jumped up and dropped his hands allowing him to fall on his feet. I dropped down to the ground, making no sound, and my eyes flashed back to its normal vision. I looked back at Jacob, his eyes questionable and his mouth slightly agape.

"It's my mom," I said.

"Analisse?"

Her voice was shaky as she came out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Her curly brown hair lay on her head as I always saw it since I was young. Her blue eyes were a shade darker than mine and held a surprised look. Her lips were thinner than mines as well; smile wrinkles were present on her face. Her eyes never looked as tired and happy as they did before me.

"Oh my God, it is you."

"Yes mom," I smiled as she ran over to grab me into a tight embrace, "I've missed you."

"Oh I'm so glad you're out of the hospital," she said, "B-but how? How is it possible? Did Dr. Cullen sign you out himself?"

"Uh yeah," I nodded, allowing her to believe what she wanted, "He said Jacob could take me home."

"The boy next door?"

Jacob shifted his weight so his body was in a nice and clear view for my mother to see him. She let go of me and stared at him. Her blue eyes moved from his shaggy long hair and his muscular built.

"Hi Ms. Ambros," Jacob said with a nervous smile.

"Hello Jacob," her voice was strong.

Leona Ambros; this was my mother. She was a part of me—but I doubt was anything like I was now. I opened my mouth, about to tell her about my journey but something in Jacob's eyes told me to stop. He wasn't even looking at me, but something about his vibe—his emotions—told me to stop. It was a weird feeling, to feel his emotions talk back to me. I blinked and tried to remember this moment for when Jacob and I leave, to discuss it further with him and the Cullen's.

"Are you staying Jacob?"

My mother's words interrupted my thoughts. Jacob turned to me, his eyes questionable. I shrugged and smiled. It would be helpful to have a pair of protective arms by me.

"I wanted to go back to school," I said, "If I'm not too late."

"School is about to go on Thanksgiving break," she stated, "But it's only 8:30. You're half an hour late from your first period class, Ana."

"I miss my friend mom," I said, my voice pleading, "Please, I _need_ to go back."

She turned to Jacob, her hands on her hips and her eyes seemed scan his. He spoke up, "Dr. Cullen said it was fine for her to go back to school. He wants her to uh—get into her normal activities as soon as possible."

"I should speak to him," she muttered after she nodded, "But go ahead, go to school."

I smiled and hugged her again.

"Be careful not to hit your head again, I don't want you to have another accident, we're lucky enough that Dr. Cullen did your surgery for free—we might not be that lucky again."

I took her words and walked forward. I was shocked to hear only my footsteps. I turned back to my mother, seeing her lips move before Jacob, speaking in a whisper. I listened intently, able to hear the words, "_Keep her safe_."

"With all my life."

I couldn't help but feel a different intensity in those words. I ignored him and walked on, allowing Jacob to follow. I hopped into her car first, ignoring the emotions of his I could feel within the truck. He smiled at me and turned the car on.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm ready."

**…**

**....**

The more we stepped foot on La Push land, I had become more aware that things were different. My feet; they felt different on the ground. My eyes; they saw the most clearest of things. My ears; they heard _everything_ so clearly, able to feel the distance of each sound. I was so aware of my surroundings, the way the students before me smelt and felt. Their emotions sang back to me with each step. A wave of shock flew past me as the breeze pulled in; suddenly they all stared at me. I stared down at my red plaid button down shirt, then down to my light wash skinny jeans; had I had something on my clothes?

"Analisse!"

Jacob cringed beside me as a high pitched scream rang in the air. Suddenly, now, everyone looked back at me. I felt myself freeze as the cheerleading team began to run towards me, their uniforms were on sporting the school colors; green and gold.

I watched as Jacob stood his ground as they began to hug me all at once. I smiled politely, hugging them back with a light grip. They crowded around me, asking questions in the air I couldn't understand.

"Are you okay?"

"You look good."

"Totally can't tell you had head surgery."

"Have you seen Peter yet?"

I froze and answered the last question, "No. Why?"

I heard his voice in the air, "Oh they weren't kidding."

The girls moved so Peter was in clear view. He slid his arms off Melanie Howards shoulders and shoved his hands in his jeans. He walked towards me, the Head cheerleader by his side.

"You look good," he said, his gruff voice falling in my ears.

He opened his arms for a hug, as if it were easy for me to fall into his arms. I pushed all the muscles in me to hug him back, feeling Jacob tense and stiffen beside the crowd. Peter slid his hand down the curve of my back and held me a few inches away from him. The closeness was uncomfortable and his vibe was unbearable. It wasn't like I expected—not that loving vibe I believed he usually held. But a different, _darker_ vibe that sent my senses sharpening. A mix of hormones, disappointment, and confusion.

"I've missed you."

I didn't know what to say to him. I stepped back, my body closer to Jacob and away from the crowd. I breathed in and looked at him, slightly freaked from the excitement around me. I couldn't stand the different emotions in the air, I could stand the way Peter looked at me, and I couldn't stand to be at La Push high school.

"Are you staying Analisse?" Alana Hanes asked me, her blonde ponytail jumping in the air.

Peter leaned closer to me, "Oh, please stay. I've missed you baby."

Melanie didn't blink twice as he spoke. She had the one clear emotion in the air—sadness. She was _sad_. I looked at her and locked eyes, she looked down to the ground instantly, playing with the folds in her skirt.

"This is why I kind of came back," I said in a small voice so only he could hear, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Uhm," he looked at Jacob, a sort of manly eye roll escaping, "_Talk_."

"I meant alone," I said more sternly.

"Okay," he let his voice trail.

I pulled him aside from the group, closer to the edge of La Push that separates land from the beach. He carelessly shrugged his shoulders, her dark brown eyes looking into mine with a certain intensity I couldn't figure out. I took a breath and shook my head.

"Do you love me?"

The words felt naïve to say, but I wanted to hear it anyway.

"Of course."

"Say it."

"I love you."

He reached down to my chin, slowly pulling my lips closer to his. The feel of his lips didn't bring a spark, or any excitement. Instead, I was _angry_.

"Now why don't we skip school and celebrate your new found health huh?" He said huskily in my ear, "Finish where we left off."

"I don't believe you," I said boldly.

"What?"

"You don't love me."

"Analisse—does it _matter_?" He shook his head, "We have something special. Isn't that enough?"

"You were going to take something from me," I said with my tone getting higher, "You were going to take my virginity!"

He didn't speak, nor did his listen. So I spoke louder, "I was screaming, I didn't _want_ it taken away. You didn't **care**. You think I'd forget that?"

He slowly backed away from me, and walked towards his crowd of friends. I felt myself grow aggravated, my hands were balled at my sides, and my vision sharpened again. I felt this surge of power ring around me, so _ready_ to take his body and throw it over the edge.

"Let's go."

Jacob's hands were wrapped around my forearm, the hot heat calming me down. His lips were close to my ears, lightly brushing against them as he spoke. I felt my hands ease at my sides as he brought me back to his car. I felt the questionable eyes from the students at La Push High school, and two jealous eyes burning my back. I looked into Peter Holmes eyes, with such intensity that could _kill_. Jacob's car took off, causing Peter to fade from my vision. I took a breath and sunk down in the car seat.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"I'm better," I took a breath again, closing my eyes.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "Love's everywhere. Maybe closer than you think."

"It's not even that," I shook my head, "The fact I _believed_ he loved me bothers me most."

I noticed his hands tighten around his steering wheel as I opened my eyes.

"I hope when real love passes you, you _see_ it right."

I wasn't sure where his tone was heading, but I didn't care. I took his words and put my hope into it as well, hoping that even in the midst of all this change one thing is the same—_love_.


	13. TWELVE: Linger

**i own squat but the plot**.

_heads up_--some cute jacob/analisse parts on this one.

* * *

**...**  
**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Linger_  
[Analisse Faith Ambros' point of view.]

**...**

The car came to a stop with the engine purring. I smiled up at Jacob's garage and turned to him. He smiled and rubbed his stomach lightly, a small burp escaping his lips. I dropped my car seat down, my back now lying in a straight position. I looked up to see the tan color of his car ceiling. He sighed out in what felt like frustration. I looked over at him, his dark tanned skin calm and unmoving. I opened my mouth and quickly he shut them with his finger, finding the right spot. I felt my lips burn underneath his touch.

"Shh," he said.

"Okay…"

"Listen."

I did as told and he slowly slid his hand away from my lips. I heard nothing.

"I don't hear…"

"Just _listen."_

I breathed in and held it in. With more concentration I heard everything. Jacob's heartbeat, the clouds in the sky clapping together possibly to form a thunderstorm later on, and my heart beat. I took a breath and noticed our heart beats were in sync. I felt my body calm in the warm leather of Jacob's car.

"I like this," I breathed slowly; "I can hear your heartbeat, the rhythm making a song. So pretty."

"My heart beat is pretty?" He laughed at me, "That's a new one."

"Can you hear mine?" I asked, putting a hand on my heart to feel the bumps of them going up and down.

"I can."

It was silent as he took another breath. I tightened my closed eyes and took a breath. Slowly, I felt my body cells pull together inside of me, the blackness before my eyes now dark blue — outlining things before me in blue, the details skipped; like a sketch of a picture. I saw Jacob turn his head to me, his eyes opened. I took a deep breath and kept the blue light before me; I could see him take a silent breath as he leaned closer.

"I can hear your song too," he breathed again, "Such a peaceful heartbeat."

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision sharpening back to a regular light. Jacob's dark brown eyes were connected to mine. I could see myself clearly, like a mirror. My dark brown hair at my sides and my golden blue eyes staring straight ahead. My lips were slightly open, exposing my lined teeth. As he turned away, I noticed I had not breathed. I took a breath to ease my lungs and felt a relieving feeling wash through me.

The silence was ruined as I heard footsteps enter his garage.

"Jake?"

I looked up at the rearview mirror to notice it was Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater. Jacob's friends began to follow the two, Paul, Quil and Embry all walking at the same pace. Jacob let out a frustrated sigh and sat up, his eyes tight on Sam.

"It's nice to see you Ana," Seth said, his perfect white teeth shining at me.

I nodded and smiled warmly, but my eyes were distracted on Jacob and Sam. Jacob turned to me, his eyes apologetic and his lips in a straight line. He got out of the car and pulled himself aside, waiting for Sam to walk closer to him. My eyes are fixated at the angry words Jacob's mouth formed.

"So…"

I turn my head to the window to see Quil Ateara. His usual grin was now a slightly forced warm smile. His eyebrows creased as he tried to speak—trying to find words. I smiled, trying to make it easier for him.

"You've known Jake since you were seven right?" His tone was hushed as he tried his best to keep close to me without invading my personal space.

"That's just about right," I nodded, "I was six at the time though—just a couple months before my birthday."

"You know him thought, right?" He asked, "Like _know_ him _know _him?"

"I feel like I do," I said, tracing circles on my jeans, "He's always been my protector in a way. But we've never really…talked. A few conversations here and there but…nothing like you and him. You and him—best friends. Right?"

"As his best friend, can I ask you a question?" Quil's large hands were placed on the car roof top as he leaned closer.

"Sure."

"It's more of a favor," he struggled.

"Go ahead," I encouraged, "I'm listening."

"Don't," he shook his head, "It may sound stupid now but just take it to heart."

"Just say it," I said, now a bit anxious to hear his words.

"Don't hurt him."

The words were sharp, like a demand. I was quiet, with no time to answer. Jacob came by, Quil moving so Jake could get close. His fingers curled over the window opening. He bent down to be in the same height and leaned his chin on the door. He was silent at first, his eyes closing and his face trying to erase the angry wrinkles.

"Are you okay?" I ran my finger tips over his fingers and leaned closer, "Does Sam want me to leave?"

"No, it's just some werewolf responsibilities," Jacob sighed, "I've gotta…."

"So you're going to leave?" I said, looking at Sam.

"You know where to find me Ana," he leaned forward and kissed my cheek, inhaling in the process.

I froze, and blushed. It was a new feeling—his burning lips on my cheek for that split second. It was new but it was good. It was nice feeling to be close to a friend—close to Jacob. He smiled at my reaction and opened the door for me. I got out and shoved my hands down my denim pockets. I looked at him one more time before I made my way back to my house. I could only think of Quil's words in my ears as Jacob smiled and looked away, turning his attention to Sam.

_"Don't hurt him."_


	14. THIRTEEN: Blur

**i own squat but the plot**.

it's just a nice filler for now; bear with me. I wanted to show how fast their relationship built up.

_heads up_--some emmett/analisse cuteness.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_Blur _  
[Emmett McCarty Cullen's point of view.]

**...**

It was such a blur. How it started or how it would end; it was such a blur. What was two hours, turned into five. I held my breath and held the phone tightly to my ear, listening to the sound of Analisse's voice ring in my head. Such beautiful words; such uncontrollable laughter. I needed to be near her, but this was all I had. And I was taking it.

"Are you tired?" I was worried all my words were beginning make her tired.

"No," she replied a little hazily.

I felt a smirk release from my lips, her slurred words made it obvious. "You should go to sleep; it's almost 6 in the morning."

"I can't." Those two words were the clearest of them all.

"Why?"

"It's silly, just forget it."

I could imagine the rosy blush on her cheeks as she spoke. It caused me to smile at the thought of her cheeks turning a bright color—from _me_.

"No, tell me," I said, "You started it."

"Okay, don't laugh."

"Promise."

"It's just," she sighed, "It's hard to sleep ever since I _woke up_. I don't want to fall asleep and never wake up. I like to hear people's voices in my dreams, to know it's real. Your voice, for instance is a constant reminder that I am awake. Because in my dream, a voice would never be like yours. Soft, delicate. I know your voice now; so when I hear it in my dreams I know I'm awake."

I found my breath almost escaping me. To know I had an effect on her blew me away. I lost my words and I stayed quiet.

"You're laughing," I could hear her pout through the phone.

"Sorry, it's just," I shook my head, "That was…uhm…nice."

"Yeah well," her voice faded.

"I can speak, until you fall asleep," I said, "To ease your dreams."

"Thank you," her voice faded again.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I asked.

"Mhmm," her sweet voice was almost inaudible.

"I think you fascinate me."

It was honest, and needed to be said. I could hear her chuckle—maybe giggle—on the other end; I could only imagine that soft pink color in her cheeks inflaming. I could only imagine her pink lips curving into that sweet smile of hers, that smile I missed for two days.

"Me too."

The words were a slight whisper as she heaved a breath of air and exhaled it slowly. I listened intently to her breathing pattern, it evened out and the line was nothing but her breathing.

"Analisse?"

No answer.

I sighed and sunk deeper into my bed, pulling a pillow up to me to hold. I breathed in and out—creating a rhythm the way we breathed. She went exhaled when I breathed. I imagined her being next to me—being this pillow.

"Sweet dreams."

I hung up the phone, bringing her to her own slumber—dreaming. I envied her, but was attracted at the same time. I wanted to sleep as well. I wanted to dream of my fantasies; I wanted to feel the things I always wanted to feel, even just for a minute. I wanted to be dreaming of _her_. I wanted to be asleep, to pass the hours; to be in a state where it was a world where she and I only existed.

I envied Jacob for it as well. He must've been dreaming sweetly of Analisse—doing something _I_ couldn't do. Being something _I_ couldn't be; human.

But the thought of forever didn't sound so bad. Although I couldn't dream, I had reality. And my reality was Analisse. She was my world.


End file.
